


Departure

by wyrmsandrocs



Series: Demon Witch and Wraith [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Kanej - Freeform, Post-Canon, lmfao im not funny, prologue to a kaz/nina/inej fic, pure fluff, pwp pure without (much) plot, still a good stand-alone oneshot tho, this is just fluff and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: The Barrel was no brighter than it was on any other day, but the world felt lighter to Inej. She was doing final checks on The Wraith before they left port, having already bid her friends farewell. ‘Most of them,’ she thought bitterly. Kaz had been absent, and, while Jesper explained that he was making an important deal, it still stung.Kanej kiss epilogue, as well as the prologue to an Inej/Nina/Kaz fic im working on. Still a fine stand alone fic, though!





	Departure

The Barrel was no brighter than it was on any other day, but the world felt lighter to Inej. She was doing final checks on The Wraith before they left port, having already bid her friends farewell. ‘Most of them,’ she thought bitterly. Kaz had been absent, and, while Jesper explained that he was making an important deal, it still stung.  
She took a deep breath and made her way to the railing, looking out at the city she had survived in for years. She was startled when she realized how much it felt like leaving home. A sad smile made it’s way onto her lips. She would see Ketterdam again. This was just a scouting trip, almost a test run. She wouldn’t be away for more than six months. She might even get to see Nina again, if she made it all the way to Ravka. When she made it to Ravka.  
The order to set sail was on her lips when she saw a familiar figure picking its way through the crowd on the dock to where The Wraith was stationed. Kaz Brekker made his way up the gangplank and onto the deck, cane thudding on the wood of the ship. He looked paler than usual, but no less put together for it.  
“You’re here. I thought you weren’t coming.” Inej looked into his eyes, searching for emotion. It wasn’t that hard to find this time, a small, sad smile dancing on his face.  
“I couldn’t miss seeing you off. I know everyone else came earlier but-” She cut him off.  
“You were making a deal, I know Jesper told me,” she sighed.  
“On the contrary. I wanted to say goodbye alone.” He looked down at the deck, looking unsure of himself for once.  
“Oh,” she said softly. She stepped closer to him and took his gloved hand, lacing her fingers through his. They stood there for several moments in silence.  
“I’m going to miss you, Inej,” he said quietly.  
“I’m going to miss you , too. I should only be gone for a few months though. Not forever.” She was reassuring herself as much as she was him.  
“Not forever,” he repeated, meeting her eyes.  
“Thank you for coming.” He didn’t answer.  
He moved his thumb to where he could feel her pulse through the leather of his glove. She expected him to do something, or say something, but he was quiet for a long time. When he looked her in the eyes she saw the conflict in his eyes. He drew in a long breath and quietly asked, “May I kiss you?”  
Her world fell away. She wanted to say yes. Saints, she wanted him to kiss her, but she knew how hard it would be for him. How hard it would be for her. For both of them. “Yes.” Her voice was a whisper. He leaned in and carefully pressed his lips to hers. She felt him stiffen, and tried not to react in kind. It would not help him. She sighed when he leaned away.  
“Be safe, Inej.”  
She knew what he wanted to say, what he really meant. ‘Be safe, Inej. Come home to me.’  
“I will.” He knew she understood. He turned without another word, and she watched him go, watched his form until it was lost in the haze and crowds of the dock. She would not stay away long.

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a fic thats Kanejina, because there is nary a fic in that tag, and I love this ship.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, comments give me life! if you want to talk to me about SoC my Tumblr is artisticly-anonymous ! Hope you enjoyed! ^u^


End file.
